Coming Clean
by paintstrokesandcoffeestains
Summary: Beca Mitchell, a famous producer, gets grilled on her relationship with actress Chloe Beale on The Ellen Show.


"Please welcome Grammy award winning producer Beca Mitchell."

Beca did an awkward shimmy that could hardly classify as a dance across The Ellen Show stage. She gave Ellen a hug and sat down on the chair, smiling at the audience.

"It's great to see you again Beca," Ellen said." First and foremost congratulations on the new album, It is amazing and you are so talented."

"Oh thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it. This album was probably the most exciting and special for me to write."

"Now word on the street is you wrote all of these lyrics yourself," Ellen started to say."And I could help but notice that a few of these are love songs…"

"Um… Y-yeah... I tend to write when I'm inspired…" Beca trailed off.

Ellen smiled," There is also a song on your album that has a lot of people talking per say and this mystery person has been speculated to be more a she based off of the lyrics to said song"

Beca laughed and smirked," Yeah so in case anyone didn't get the message, I'm pretty gay."

Ellen laughed too at this," Well now that that's settled, would you like to tell me, your good friend, who has turned bad ass Beca Mitchell into a love writing sap."

"A sap, really man, low blow," the brunette said with a chuckle." I'm really happy and she makes me a better person and I think that's all that really matters for now."

"Aw, that's sweet. I want to be there for the wedding."

"Of course, although it may be a year or two."

"Now speaking of happy, We have a few photos here," Ellen turned to the audience. "Can we put those up."

Soon a picture of Beca and actress Chloe Beale appeared on the screens behind Beca and Ellen. Beca smiled as she looked at the Halloween picture clearly taken from the redhead's Instagram. Beca was dressed as Batman with a playful smirk on her face and Chloe's arms were wrapped around her neck, flashing a brilliant smile dressed as Poison Ivy. "This is certainly a cute picture. How did you two meet again?" Ellen asked.

"We worked on her new movie together. We hit it off and became very close friends."

A new picture popped up on the screens. This one had not only Beca and Chloe but also Stacie, and Aubrey Posen who was Stacie's girlfriend and Chloe's best friend. They were all sitting on a couch at Stacie's house. Stacie was in Aubrey's lap with her feet on Beca's lap. Chloe was on the other side of the tiny brunette, curled into her side. The audience started to laugh as they saw Beca's friend Fat Amy behind the couch in the background doing her signature mermaid dancing.

Ellen let out a chuckle at the interesting Australian in the background. " You two look very close alright."

Beca felt her face heat up as she blushed." I know what you are trying to do here, Ellen. I thought we were friends."

"We are, I just wanted to know if it wouldn't be a good idea to dye my hair red in case a wedding comes up soon." Ellen stated innocently, as the audience laughed.

"You know, I'd very much like to sleep in my bed. Thank you very much." Beca's eyes grew wide as she processed what she had just said. She dropped her face into her hands and groaned."Well Ellen, you win. I guess there's a reason you have a talk show" Beca laughed.

"I could have sworn it was for my humor" Ellen said." Now for being such a good sport about things and since you may have put yourself in the doghouse, we have a gift for you. Now I've had Chloe on my show multiple times, she's very lovely and i think you guys make a cute couple. Anyways last time she was here she mentioned her obsession with onesies, so we got you and her matching onesies that say Ms. and Ms. We can get you new ones when you tie the knot."

Beca laughed. "Thank you I'm sure she'll love it and I don't know what wedding you keep mentioning Ellen, we've only been dating for about a year."

"You both kept this from me for a year! I'm hurt," Ellen placed a hand over her heart." Thank you being here. Everyone, Beca Mitchell."

* * *

Beca took a deep breathe as she prepared to walk into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. "Chlo, babe are you home?" Beca shouted into the house.

"In the kitchen"

Beca walked into the kitchen and took a deep breathe as she entered, hoping Chloe wouldn't be too mad. She walked up behind the gorgeous redhead draping her arms around Chloe's waist, kissing her temple. "How was Ellen?" Chloe's soft voice rang out.

"Um...Funny story about that actually." Beca let out a nervous laugh as Chloe turned around and raised an eyebrow. " So remember how we were going to announce our relationship this Friday when we go on Jimmy Fallon for the movie…"

"yes."

"What if it accidentally got released to the public a couple days earlier?"

Chloe let out a little giggle. "Ellen got you to crack, didn't she?"

"The woman is good, I'm telling you." The brunette said. "Oh, she also wanted to know when the wedding was and said we were a cute couple."

"Nah babe, you are just too easy. I do agree with the cute couple, although, I would have said hot. And she's not the only one wanting to know when this wedding is going to happen." Chloe said winking.

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"Nope" The redhead said popping the 'p'.

Beca smirked. "Does that mean I don't need to give you the onesies Ellen gave us."

Beca pretended to think about it and let out a hum, "Eh, I think I'll keep it."

Chloe whipped around and gave Beca a fierce look. Beca let out a laugh and bolted towards the living room. Chloe followed closely after her.

"Rebecca Anne Mitchell, give me the onesie!" Chloe shouted.

"Come and get it!"


End file.
